Mise au point
by shivaree
Summary: OS.Et si une dispute entre nos deux personnages préférés les poussaient à dire ce qu'ils ont sur le coeur? Caskett of course


Bonjour, voici ma toute première fic sur Castle, série dont je suis devenue totalement accors en seulement 1 mois.

Bien sûr rien ne m'appartient.

Aucun spoiler en particulier bien que l'histoire reprend un peu tous les épisodes de Castle jusqu'à l'épisode 4x15.

Enjoy

* * *

><p><em>Fin de soirée au commissariat<em>

« - Je n'arrive pas à y croire Castle ! Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous en empêcher ! Hurlait le détective Beckett en sortant de l'ascenseur, hors d'elle, se dirigeant vers la salle de repos pour boire un café bien mérité.

-Qu'ai-je encore fait ? Se lamentait le pauvre écrivain la suivant les bras ouverts en signe de dépit.

- Parce que vous osez me demander ! S'indigna-t-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux, se retournant vers lui si brusquement qu'il faillit lui rentrer dedans.

-Eh bien oui, j'ose ! »Se défendit-il haussant la voix, commençant à s'énerver aussi.

Kate le regarda droit dans les yeux, crispant la mâchoire, leur visage à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Mais au lieu de parler, elle se dirigea à nouveau vers la salle de repos. Ne comprenant strictement rien, Castle la suivit et ferma la porte de la salle derrière lui. L'étage était presque vide à cette heure-là, mais il se disait que le son risquait de monter encore un peu alors autant être aussi discret que possible.

« -Bon vous allez me dire ce que j'ai encore fait ? Demanda Castle se tournant vers elle, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de flirter avec les suspects ! Annonça-t-elle frappant du poing sur la table où se trouvait la cafetière, lui tournant le dos.

-_What_ ? Sérieusement, c'est ça qui vous met dans un état pareil! S'offusqua-t-il décroisant les bras dans un geste étonné. Et pour votre gouverne je ne flirtais pas avec cette suspecte ! Qui n'en n'était même pas une d'ailleurs, c'était la voisine et elle a pu prouver qu'elle n'était pas présente sur les lieux du crime au moment où cet homme a été tué !

-Ca revient au même Castle ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de draguer tout ce qui porte une mini jupe, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle se retournait vers lui en balayant sa remarque de la main.

-Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! Vous devriez me remercier plutôt, car cette femme me faisait clairement du rendre dedans et si je n'avais pas joué de mes charmes pour lui sortir les vers du nez, elle ne nous aurait jamais raconté que notre VRAI suspecte était venue voir notre victime une dizaine de fois la semaine dernière ! Lança-t-il d'une traite en pointant un index indigné en direction de la jeune femme.

-Joué de vos charmes ? Répéta-t-elle en croisant les bras. Et est-ce que ça faisait aussi partie de votre comédie de la laisser vous peloter ? Demanda-t-elle avec une mi-furieux mi-victorieux.

-Vous croyez sincèrement que j'ai pris du plaisir à me faire peloter par cette espèce de nymphomane à bas résille usés ! Lâcha-t-il aussi énervé qu'elle à présent, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, la faisant ainsi reculer jusqu'à buter la table.

-Evidemment ! Bien que c'était plutôt de regarder sa poitrine qui semblait vous faire plaisir ! Continua-t-elle les mains le long du corps prenant appui sur la table. Elle se savait coincée entre son partenaire furieux et la table, mais elle tenait bon la tête haute.

-C'est pas croyable ! Hurla-t-il dépité, les poings crispés devant son visage alors que leurs corps se touchaient presque. Vous…je… Raah ! »Explosa-t-il finalement.

Bien que Kate l'ai rarement vu aussi hors de lui, elle s'apprêtait à riposter à une autre de ses excuses. Mais alors qu'il la regardait de son regard furieux, contre toute attente il se jeta rageusement sur ses lèvres. N'ayant rien compris à ce qui se passait, Kate demeurait les yeux grands ouverts, le corps crispé, les lèvres à demi ouvertes alors que Castle l'embrassait passionnément, entourant le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains.

Retrouvant peu à peu l'usage de son cerveau, Kate se détendit, mais mit fin au baiser en le repoussant doucement, les mains posées sur son torse. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, mais ne croisa pas son regard qui restait décidément fixé sur le sol. Il ne semblait plus aussi furieux, mais elle pouvait voir que ses mâchoires étaient toujours crispées. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et parla la première.

« - Qu'est ce que vous faite Castle ? Demanda-t-elle un peu brusquement mais tout de même plus calmement que lorsqu'ils se hurlaient dessus quelques secondes auparavant.

-Ce que j'avais envie de faire depuis plus de quatre ans ! Déclara-t-il en relevant la tête sans pour autant croiser son regard, préférant fixer un point derrière l'épaule de la jeune femme. Mais elle remarqua tout de même que les yeux de son partenaire brillaient des larmes qu'il tenait de retenir. De rage ou de tristesse, elle n'aurait pas su le dire…

-Castle… commença Kate sans savoir quoi ajouter.

-Bien sur, avant je ne savais pas comment c'était, alors ça ne pouvait pas me manquer… continua-t-il comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu prononcer son nom. Mais depuis ce baiser sous couverture, cette nuit-là dans la ruelle, c'est encore plus dure d'être à vos côtés jour après jour en sachant que je n'aurais peut être jamais ma chance, déclara-t-il en rebaissant la tête vers le sol. Et après vous m'accusez de flirter avec d'autres femmes, alors que je n'ai d'yeux que pour vous », lâcha-t-il de manière acide en lui tournant à nouveau le dos, s'éloignant de quelques pas. Le niveau sonore était retombé à la fin de sa tirade et un silence lourd s'installa.

-« Rick… » Essaya à nouveau la jeune femme complètement bouleversée du chagrin que renfermait cet homme, alors qu'elle le voyait arriver avec le sourire chaque matin. Elle comprenait à présent que ce sourire était pour elle.

-« Mais vous savez ce qui est le pire détective ? Recommença-t-il en se retournant vers elle, la voix haute mais légèrement tremblante à cause de l'émotion. Le pire c'est que même quand je suis furieux contre vous, comme je le suis en ce moment, il suffit que vous me regardiez de cette manière », murmura-t-il presque, la regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de déclaration, « Et alors je vous pardonne tout, vous aimant encore davantage… C'est ça qui est le plus dur à supporter» Finit-il, lui tournant le dos une dernière fois, ne supportant plus l'intensité du regard de la jeune femme.

Le silence était retombé dans la salle de repos.

Le détective Kate Beckett était adossée à la table, le regard vide fixé dans le dos de son partenaire, la bouche entrouverte essayant de respirer plus profondément, les phrases que son partenaire venait de prononcer résonnant encore dans sa tête.

Quant à Rick Castle, tournant le dos à la femme qu'il aimait corps et âme, il se disait qu'il passait ses derniers instants dans ce commissariat et peut être même en présence de sa détective préférée. Se massant la nuque, il se demandait comment la conversation en était arrivée là… Il venait de gâcher la confiance de la jeune femme qu'il avait mit quatre ans à gagner en même pas deux minutes.

Plongé dans ses pensées, l'auteur n'entendit pas les talons du détective résonner dans le silence de la pièce, se rapprochant de lui. Puis il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Etonné que la jeune femme n'ait pas encore fui, il se retourna doucement vers elle, n'osant pas la regarder, mais prêt à entendre sa sentence.

Pourtant elle ne parla pas.

Laissant sa main sur l'épaule de son partenaire, Kate utilisa son autre main pour redresser son menton, cherchant à croiser son regard. Alors que Castle s'attendait à voir de la colère dans ses yeux, il n'en vit pas, mais il vit autre chose. De l'espoir. Kate lui souriait timidement, faisant chavirer son cœur qui avait déjà beaucoup souffert durant les dernières minutes.

Glissant sa main sur la joue parfaitement rasée de Castle, Kate la caressa doucement du pouce avant d'attirer le visage de son partenaire vers le sien, se hissant légèrement sur ses pieds. Se croyant dans une dimension parallèle, Rick Castle n'osa pas bouger lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme se poser délicatement, voire timidement sur les siennes.

Si le baiser qu'il lui avait donné juste avant reflétait sa passion et sa fureur, ce baiser-là était synonyme de tendresse. Les lèvres de la jeune femme effleuraient délicatement les siennes avec une lenteur inversement proportionnel à son rythme cardiaque, alors que c'était à son tour d'être frappé de tétanie. Mais alors qu'il était en train de vivre l'un des rêves irréalisables de son top 5, Rick agrippa délicatement les épaules de la jeune femme pour la repousser.

Papillonnant des yeux comme s'il se réveillait, Castle croisa le regard étonné et confus de la jeune femme.

« - Kate ? Mais…mais qu'en est-il du mur »? Formula-t-il avec beaucoup de mal tenant toujours les épaules du jeune détective, alors qu'elle-même glissa ses mains du visage au torse de son partenaire.

« -Et bien il semblerait que vous venez de provoquer une brèche plutôt importante… »Annonça-t-elle avec un sourire plus assuré que précédemment, comprenant qu'il avait arrêté le baiser par peur de profiter d'elle.

La sondant un instant, Castle essayait de se remettre les idées en place. Puis soudainement, il lâcha les bras de la jeune femme, posant ses poings sur ses hanches, fronçant les sourcils en la regardant de manière légèrement outré. Kate ne bougea pas, mais semblait un peu troublé par le comportement de son partenaire, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

« -Vous êtes en train de me dire que je vous cours après depuis plus de quatre ans, sans relâche, faisant tout pour ne pas vous effrayer, et qu'il suffisait que je vous fasse une déclaration enflammée et que je vous embrasse de manière passionnée pour qu'enfin vous me laissiez une chance ! Lâcha-t-il d'une seule traite.

-Rick…, soupira-t-elle en souriant, agrippant la chemise de Castle avec ses mains toujours sur son torse, bien contente de retrouver l'homme farceur qu'elle appréciait tant.

-Sérieusement Détective, ça m'aurait évité des dizaines de nuit blanche, que dis-je des centaines…, continua-t-il imperturbable dans son rôle dramatique.

-Rick ! Dit-elle cette fois-ci d'une voix plus sérieuse.

-Et toutes ces fois où je me réveillais la nuit pensant…, expliquait-il toujours comme s'il ne l'entendait pas.

-Castle ! Cria-t-elle cette fois, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois, le regard légèrement provocateur qui pour le coup était nouveau.

-Oui ? S'arrêta-t-il enfin, remarquant le feu qui brûlait au fond des yeux de la jeune femme.

-_Shut up and kiss me_, ajouta-t-elle simplement les yeux fixés sur les lèvres en face d'elle, avançant déjà vers lui.

-Avec plaisir. » Finit-il enfin se penchant à son tour.

C'est ainsi qu'ils partagèrent pour ainsi dire leur premier vrai baiser. Serrant le corps de l'autre toujours plus près. Kate laissait courir ses mains dans la nuque de son partenaire, le griffant tendrement et envoyant ainsi plusieurs volées de frisson dans a colonne vertébrale de son partenaire. Ce dernier, quant à lui passait sa main dans la chevelure de la jeune femme, comme il l'avait fait un million de fois dans ses rêves, tandis que son autre main, plus courageuse, s'aventurait dans le bas de son dos, s'assurant que leurs corps restaient bien collés.

Les deux baisers échangés précédemment avaient été plutôt chastes, mais cette fois-ci Castle ne tarda pas à demander l'accès à un baiser plus profond en redessinant le contour des lèvres de la jeune femme avec sa propre langue. Elle le lui donna dans plus attendre gémissant de contentement lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin avant de danser un ballet endiablé.

Bien qu'ils s'en contrefichaient un peu, le commissariat était étonnamment calme ce soir. Il n'y avait effectivement presque personne ce soir-là. A part peu être deux compères, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le bureau de leur boss, qu'ils fixaient justement de l'autre côté de la vitre, alors qu'elle embrassait passionnément son co-équipier.

« -On est mal barré Espo…, commenta l'un des deux.

-Ne m'en parle pas ! Je viens de perdre deux cents dollars d'un coup…, se lamenta l'autre. J'avais parié avec Lanie qu'ils tiendraient encore deux mois…

-Moi je parlais plutôt de la tension entre ces deux là, ajouta-t-il en pointant du menton le couple qui s'embrassait toujours. C'était déjà limite insoutenable lorsqu'ils étaient frustrés, qu'est-ce que ça sera maintenant !

-On ferait mieux de leur faire confiance, Bro, commenta Esposito en se levant du bureau. Old Haunt ? Demanda-t-il ensuite fixant son partenaire.

-Je te suis ! Approuva Ryan en attrapant sa veste et en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur vite imité par Esposito.

-Ils vont nous lessiver… constata Ryan en secouant la tête une fois dans l'ascenseur.

-Comme toujours, Bro, comme toujours, approuva Espo alors que les portes ses fermèrent.

* * *

><p><em>Plus tard dans la nuit <em>

Alors qu'ils avaient du mal à retrouver leur souffle, l'auteur et sa muse se repositionnaient dans le lit de cette dernière, s'installant confortablement dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme s'ils l'avaient toujours fait. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait leur corps, mais ils n'avaient aucune envie de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, savourant cette chaleur.

« -Waouh…, commença Castle alors que pour une fois il avait du mal à trouver les mots, je ne vous savais pas si sauvageonne Détective ! ».

La jeune femme rigola avec plaisir en faisant courir sa main sur le torse découvert de Castle.

« -Et je ne vous savais pas si romantique _Writer-Man_… », constata-t-elle aussi en remontant sa main sur la joue de son partenaire pour la caresser, avant de s'approcher de son visage pour l'embrasser.

Perdant toute trace d'amusement, le visage de Castle redevient sérieux et il l'embrassa avec toute la dévotion qu'il possédait, baladant aussi ses mains sur le corps parfait de sa muse. Il avait constaté que depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé en retour quelques heures plus tôt, il avait rudement du mal à ne pas la toucher ou à l'embrasser constamment. Elle ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, au contraire, mais il avait toujours peur qu'elle disparaisse d'un coup, qu'elle fuit, lui laissant le cœur brisé. Il préféra lui en faire part et s'éloigna doucement de ses lèvres.

« -Kate, commença-t-il alors qu'elle le regardait légèrement inquiète, les choses se sont un peu précipitées ces dernières heures, je ne voudrais pas que tu pense que je suis un goujat qui voulait seulement te mettre dans mon lit…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Rick, je ne t'y aurais pas autorisé si je n'étais pas sure de tes intentions, expliqua-t-elle en lui souriant, et puis il faut avouer que c'est moi qui t'ai un peu forcé la main, s'amusa-t-elle en se rappelant comment elle l'avait invité à monter après le boulot et comment ensuite elle l'avait plaqué contre la porte de chez elle, lui arrachant à moitié ses vêtements.

-C'est comme ça que je vous aime Détective… » Déclara-t-il sérieusement en la dévorant des yeux.

Il remarqua alors qu'elle perdit doucement son sourire après les derniers mots qu'il lui avait dit, sans pour autant sembler apeurée. Pensant qu'il allait la faire fuir, il rompit leur regard et se décala légèrement d'elle.

« -Tu sais, je peux encore attendre, s'il te faut du temps. J'avoue que ça sera plus dur après ça, mais je préfère patienter encore quelques temps plutôt que de te perdre à jamais. »

La jeune femme regardait fixement son amant, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle avait si longtemps eu peur de s'abandonner dans ses bras, alors qu'en étant là, jour après jour à ses côtés, il lui prouvait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

« -Je pense que j'ai assez perdu de temps à fuir, à te fuir, avoua-t-elle alors. Nous sommes passés si souvent près de la morte et à chaque fois qu'on était près d'y passer je me disais que je ne t'avais jamais dit à quelque point je tenais à toi et à quelque point tu devenais indispensable à ma vie. Je me suis aussi rendu compte que ces dernier temps, j'avais de plus en plus peur que tu te lasse de m'attendre et que tu succombes finalement à l'une des milliers de femmes sublimes qui te tourne autour.

-Il y a des femmes sublimes qui me tournent autour ? Demanda-t-il en souriant, comme s'il n'était pas ému par tout ce que lui avouait la jeune femme, ce qui était faux bien sûr.

-Ne soit pas si puérile Castle ! Le morigéna-t-elle en le frappant doucement sur le torse, mais le rapprochant à nouveau d'elle.

-Je me renseigne c'est tout, je ne l'avais pas remarqué c'est tout !

-_Really_ ? Et Sophia Turner alors ? Lui demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

-Voyons Kate, je t'ai déjà expliqué, Sophia et moi c'était il y a longtemps, à l'époque, elle avait peut être fait tourner la tête à l'auteur qui est en moi, mais toi…, lui avoua-t-il alors qu'il la resserrait dans ses bras, déposant une nuée de baiser allant de sa clavicule à sa mâchoire, tandis qu'elle refermait les yeux. Toi, tu perturbe tout mon être : l'auteur, le père et surtout l'homme. En voyant Sophia après tant d'année, je me suis prouvé une nouvelle fois qu'aucune femme ne t'arrive à la cheville. »

Rouvrant les yeux, le cœur battant à une vitesse folle à cause des paroles et des baisers de Castle, Kate plongea à nouveau dans le regard de son partenaire, caressant légèrement sa joue, n'arrivant pas à retenir une larme qui dévala sa joue sous le coup de l'émotion. Il s'empressa d'ailleurs de faire disparaitre cette larme en l'aspirant de ses lèvres, soupirant de plaisir au contact de la peau si douce de sa muse et surtout de son odeur de cerise.

« -Rick, je…, tenta-t-elle ne sachant quoi dire pour l'instant.

-Chut…, la coupa-t-il doucement, nous avons le temps pour ça ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te demande rien. »

Kate lui sourit tendrement, complètement détendue. Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, elle se jeta sur ses lèvres, lui faisant comprendre combien elle tenait à lui, même si pour l'instant elle n'arrivait pas à l'exprimer. Rick ne se fit pas prier et l'entraina dans l'étau des ses bras, intensifiant le baiser.

La température commençait à remonter et Kate pris les devants en s'asseyant à califourchon sur son amant, caressant son torse.

« -Et bien Détective, on se fait entreprenante ? Demanda-t-il de manière provocante.

Alors qu'elle stoppait ses caresses, elle se pencha sur lui, se retrouvant complètement allongée sur son torse, leur corps nus collés l'un à l'autre. Puis elle embrassa sensuellement son cou avant de mordre légèrement son oreille.

« -Tu n'as pas idée…, susurra-t-elle à son oreille de manière sexy comme elle l'avait déjà fait quatre ans auparavant.

Perdant alors toute retenue, l'auteur embrassa passionnément sa muse.

Ils ne savaient pas de quoi serait fait demain, mais pour l'instant le plus important était qu'ils étaient ensemble, et de cette manière ils seraient plus forts pour résister aux obstacles.

The End


End file.
